I dreamed a dream
by angelshadows28
Summary: "Me llevaste al cielo para dejarme caer y descender al infierno, pero no te preocupes, no te odio, como podría odiarte cuando ahora llevo en mi el fruto de aquel amor que un día nos tuvimos" Un steve omega que debe vivir con el abandono de su pareja, un alfa que los abandono a él y a su cachorro antes siquiera de saber de su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

En la vida existen momentos en los que creemos que nada puede entorpecer nuestra felicidad, creemos que esta perdurará por el resto de nuestra existencia. Nos encerramos en una burbuja en la que nada malo puede suceder. Sin embargo, el destino o la realidad , según como queramos llamarle, es una amiga cruel que nos recuerda que nada es para siempre ,que esa burbuja aparentemente impenetrable realmente es endeble y aquello que creíamos eterno es un efímero momento en el tiempo, tal como la calma antes de la tempestad.

Algunas personas aprenden esa dura lección de una mejor manera que otras , sin embargo ese no era el caso de Steve, Steven Grant Rogers , un joven omega que aquella tarde de marzo , cuando la nieve se desvanecía para dar paso a las primeras lluvias de primavera , veía partir a quien alguna vez creyó el amor de su vida.

Sentía a su cuerpo ser empapado por aquellas gotas que rebeldes se escapaban de las nubes, como la ropa comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo y se sentia cada vez más pesada , sin embargo nada se comparaba con el peso que ahora tenía en el corazón.

Dos años, justamente dos años que creyó serían el inicio de una vida maravillosa a lado de aquel alfa que con palabras bonitas y dulces acciones logró enamorarlo , le entregó la luna , las estrellas y creyó que al igual que en los cuentos de hadas tendría su felices para siempre.

Pero la realidad , compañera despiadada, le mostraba un panorama distinto, uno en el que veía partir a su amado en aquel elegante coche negro , uno en el que su alfa besaba la mano de la omega al volante mientras se alejaban hacia un futuro en el que ellos serian felices.

Con el corazón pesado , el rostro mojado y un sobre que ahora yacía empapado y olvidado en la acera vio partir a quien hasta ahora había sido su compañero de vida.

\- Feliz aniversario … - decía mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que no cesaban , como si el cielo compartiera su pena - … seremos padres - dijo en apenas un susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y lentamente entraba al edificio donde un apartamento vacío pero lleno de recuerdos le aguardaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos años, 1 mes atrás

Steve se encontraba caminando por las calles de su querida Brooklyn , disfrutando del viento que golpeaba su cara en ese momento como si de una caricia helada se tratara, una que a él , extrañamente ,se le antojaba agradable.

Caminaba tranquilamente ya que aún tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su turno en aquella pequeña cafetería ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad. Sin embargo, sentía el pequeño cosquilleo de la emoción recorrerle a cada paso que daba.

Hoy sería especial, hoy se atrevería a hablar con aquel apuesto alfa que cada día visitaba la cafetería , pedía un café americano y se sentaba con un libro en la mano en la mesa más cercana al mostrador. Era alto,castaño, de tez morena y rostro serio , sin embargo Steve había comprobado que tenía una sonrisa amable , una que enmarca sus ojos marrones con pequeñas arrugas que se formaban a su alrededor.

Cómo todos los días el omega atendía a los clientes que iban y venían, esperando el momento en el que aquel castaño apareciera.

Siempre a la misma hora, siempre portando un traje de dos piezas color negro, escondiendo aquel cuerpo claramente musculoso, que en más de una ocasión había sido el culpable de los suspiros del rubio.

6:00 pm , la hora que Steve estuvo esperando ansiosamente , sin embargo hoy parecía que el universo trataba de conspirar contra él. Porque justamente hoy, de entre todos los días, la cafetería se encontraba llena, no había una sola mesa desocupada y varios clientes aguardaban frente al mostrador a ser atendidos.

Ese día el castaño pidió, como de costumbre, un café americano, sin embargo al ver que sería prácticamente imposible quedarse lo pidió para llevar.

Steve podía sentir la decepción apoderarse de él , le había costado tanto juntar todo el valor que tenía para poder hablar por primera vez con el alfa y ahora eso seria imposible.

Así que sacando valor de algún lugar desconocido, le entregó su café junto con una nota que había logrado escribir rápidamente.

**Me agradas,**

**718-XXX-XXXX**

** \- Steve**

Eran casi las 9 de la noche, su turno estaba por terminar y el rubio miraba insistentemente a su móvil pero nada, no había recibido ningún mensaje. Se golpeó mentalmente , tal vez había malinterpretado las miradas de soslayo que aquel hombre le lanzaba diariamente.

La hora de cierre llegó y él se sentía un tanto deprimido y a la vez preocupado, ahora cómo vería al alfa después de tal descaro, sentía sus mejillas arder de solo pensar en ello . Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que había hecho que no se dio cuenta cuando al salir tropezó con alguien, justamente con aquel que hasta hace un momento invadía sus pensamientos . Se sonrojo completamente y cualquier pensamiento coherente le abandonó cuando vio la sonrisa que él castaño le dirigía.

\- Brock Rumlow, mucho gusto en conocerte Steve - decía mientras extendía su mano hacia el omega

Steve tardó unos segundos en devolver el gesto y sonrió, disfrutando aquella pequeña y agradable corriente que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus manos entraron en contacto.

\- Steve Rogers , el gusto es mio - atino a decir , soltando lentamente la mano del otro

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más, disfrutando el momento hasta que Rumlow fue el primero en hablar.

\- Creí que yo sería quien se armara de valor para hablarte primero pero me has sorprendido , me agrada , me agradas Steve. ¿Puedo llevarte a casa? , espera , eso sonó un poco extraño - Le dijo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro - No soy una especie de tipo raro , te lo prometo, osea, no me refiero a llevarte a mi casa, aunque si tu quisieras también estaría bien sino que si puedo acompañarte de camino a la tuya … espera, ¿estoy siendo demasiado atrevido, verdad? Lo siento , ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo - Decía atropelladamente el alfa hasta que escuchó la melodiosa risa del omega.

\- No creo que seas raro y me encantaría que me acompañaras a casa , Brock.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches en las que Rumlow esperaría a que el pelirrubio terminara su turno para acompañarlo a casa mientras platicaban de todo y nada. Cada uno conociendo un poco más acerca del otro, Steve le había contado que era hijo único y que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente dos años atrás , Brock le contó que trabajaba como administrador para una pequeña empresa local, sus padres aún vivían pero la relación con ellos no era buena así que prefería mantenerse alejado.

Entre caminatas, visitas a museos y paseos por el parque transcurrió un mes, tiempo suficiente para que ambos se enamoraran.

Rumlow era todo un caballero , un hombre encantador que se esforzaba por consentir al joven omega , así que ese día irían a un parque de diversiones ya que al rubio , tal como un niño, le emocionaba el poder subirse a todos los juegos mecánicos.

Caminaban por el parque de diversiones , Steve comía un helado de vainilla, su favorito, mientras cargaba un peluche con la forma de un perro de color café, el cual, Rumlow se había esforzado por ganar en un juego de tiro al contemplar la ilusión en los ojos del omega cuando su mirada se encontró con aquel juguete.

\- Mi madre solía decir que la vida es como una rueda de la fortuna, a veces nos toca estar arriba y al siguiente momento podemos estar abajo - decía Steve mientras mantenía la vista fija en el juego mecánico frente a ellos - por eso debemos ser amables con todos y aprovechar las oportunidades que se nos presentan porque puede que estas nunca vuelvan

-Tu madre tenía razón , no debemos perderlas , yo no quiero perder la oportunidad de que seamos algo más que amigos - Ahora Rogers fijó su mirada en él - ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio? - le decía mientras lo veía a los ojos y sostenía la mano del menor

\- Sí , me encantaría - le decía al tiempo que Rumlow tomaba su rostro para besarlo por primera vez, un beso cargado de ternura pero sobre todo amor.

Todo parecía perfecto entre ellos, se llevaban bien , compartían sueños, metas , ambos querían formar una familia en el futuro y pasar el resto de sus días con la persona a su lado.

Un año después de haber iniciado su relación decidieron vivir juntos , y contra todo pronóstico Steve no había sido marcado, el omega decia que queria casarse antes de recibir la marca y Brock lo respetaba a pesar del esfuerzo casi sobrehumano que para el alfa significaba evitar morder al rubio en cada uno de sus celos, no importaba lo doloroso de las marcas en su propio brazo con tal de cumplir los deseos de su amado.

\- Puedo esperarte la vida entera si es lo que decides , porque mi amor por ti va más allá de una marca - le había dicho Rumlow en más de una ocasión.

Un buen día, 6 meses después de vivir juntos , Brock recibió una oferta de trabajo, un puesto importante en el área de ventas de Hydra technologies, una empresa dedicada a la venta de software y tecnologías diversas. Era una oferta muy atractiva y Steve sabia que seria una gran oportunidad para el alfa , pero de aceptarla significaba que se mudaria a Nueva York.

\- Ven conmigo - le había dicho Brock - No quiero dejarte, eres lo más importante para mi y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a esta oportunidad. Sé que tus padres están aquí y todo lo que conoces también así que entenderé si no te sientes listo para mudarte.

Sin embargo Steve aceptó , no importaba si era al fin del mundo , el iria a donde fuese con el amor de su vida .

Una vez establecidos en NY el menor consiguió un trabajo en una tienda de antigüedades y creyó que no podría ser más feliz , hasta aquel dia en el que se sintió mal y se desmayó en el trabajo, sus compañeros asustados lo llevaron al hospital ya que al desvanecerse se golpeó la frente con una de las tantas cosas que había en la tienda.

\- Señor … ¿Rogers ? - preguntó el médico al entrar a aquella sala en donde Steve aguardaba con el brazo conectado al suero intravenoso.

\- Si, soy yo, ¿podria decirme que es lo que tengo - preguntaba un tanto nervioso

\- Se le realizaron algunos estudios y presenta un cuadro de anemia , afortunadamente no es grave por lo que tendrá que tomar algunos suplementos que le voy a recetar , sin embargo , esa no fue la causa de su desmayo - el médico realizó una pausa que puse en alerta al omega antes de continuar - Felicidades , se encuentra en la cuarta semana de su embarazo.

Steve tardó unos segundos en procesar la noticia , realmente no se esperaba que algo como eso sucediera , él tomaba anticonceptivos , pero como bien decían , estos nunca son cien por ciento efectivos. Sin embargo , una vez que pudo procesar la noticia , una sonrisa completamente sincera y cargada de felicidad iluminó su rostro.

No cabía de la felicidad , ese dia era su segundo aniversario y ahora tendrían un motivo más para celebrar, iban a tener una familia juntos.

En cuanto fue dado de alta, llamó a su jefa para informarle que se encontraba bien y ella le dio el resto del día libre para que descansara.

Se dirigió a su departamento aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sabía que Rumlow aún estaría trabajando a esa hora , asi que tenia tiempo suficiente para planear como darle la noticia.

Pero hoy alguna fuerza divina no quería cooperar con él y conforme se acercaba a su destino las gotas de lluvia iban cayendo, empapando el pavimento y a todos los desdichados que lamentablemente se encontraba en su camino.

Estaba a solo unos metros de llegar a su edificio cuando de pronto lo vio , Brock estaba metiendo unas maletas que él reconocía como las del alfa en la cajuela de un auto negro que no reconoció. En cuanto el castaño guardó la última maleta volteo hacia donde él se encontraba, se notaba en la cara de sorpresa del mayor que no esperaba encontrarlo , sin embargo no se movió, como si se hubiese quedado petrificado con su presencia.

Steve se acercó con el corazón en un puño , como si su subconsciente supiera qué pasaba pero él se negara a pensar en ello.

\- ¿Qué está pasando brook? ¿ a donde ... - preguntaba el omega pero Rumblow lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

\- Lo siento , de verdad lo siento , no quería lastimarte pero no podemos continuar juntos .

\- Pero qué dices, dime que es una broma , por favor , dime que es una broma - le decía el rubio mientras la lluvia comenzaba a empaparlos, por impulso sostuvo la mano de Brock, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que el otro se alejara.-Lo siento Steve - le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y subía al asiento del copiloto, sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento.

En ese instante Steve dejó caer aquel sobre que se suponía sería la mejor noticia de ese día , como si sus fuerzas se hubiesen anulado completamente. y mientras la lluvia caía a raudales sobre su cuerpo él solo atinaba a ver a aquel coche alejarse con el alfa que besaba la mano de la omega al volante mientras este le sonreía , aquella sonrisa enamorada que antes le dedicaba a él .

\- Feliz aniversario … - decía mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que no cesaban , como si el cielo compartiera su pena - … vas a ser papá - dijo en apenas un susurro antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al edificio.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"Afuera la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte , las personas iban y venían tratando de resguardarse lo suficiente como para no terminar empapados , sin embargo a Steve eso era lo que menos le importaba , que más daban sus ropas mojadas , poco o nada podía importarle en ese momento si pescaria un resfriado./p  
p dir="ltr"Llegó a su departamento sin ser realmente consciente del momento en el que abandonó la acera del frente, se quedó delante de la puerta sintiéndose incapaz de algo tan simple como abrirla , ¿para qué ? ¿ qué sentido tenía entrar a un lugar lleno de recuerdos que a partir de ahora serían dolorosos? /p  
p dir="ltr"Dando un último suspiro se armó de valor y giró la perilla , tan solo al entrar el aroma a menta aturdió sus sentidos , la esencia del alfa aún estaba presente golpeandole de frente y recordando su ausencia. /p  
p dir="ltr"Al ver a Steve , Goose , su gato , se levantó del mullido sillón para saludar a su amo restregándose contra sus piernas y maullando alegremente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Al menos te tengo a ti - decía el omega mientras se agachaba para levantar al gato y apresarlo contra sí mientras sentía las lágrimas rodar nuevamente por sus mejillas. /p  
p dir="ltr"Se dejó caer en el sillón en donde previamente se encontraba el minino , con este aun entre sus brazos , cuando de pronto, sobre la mesa de café ubicada al centro de la estancia , pudo ver un sobre que tenía su nombre escrito con la tan conocida caligrafía del alfa . Dejó a Goose en el suelo para acercarse lentamente al mueble, tomar el sobre y aun con las manos temblorosas logró sacar su contenido. Era una carta./p  
p dir="ltr"em" Steven , /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emProbablemente en este momento te preguntes en donde me encuentro , sé que esto es totalmente inesperado y también sé que debí tener el valor para hablar de frente contigo. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNo merezco tu perdón porque estoy lastimandote , traicionando el amor que durante todo este tiempo me diste , pero te pido que no me odies y espero sinceramente que algún día logres perdonarme./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNo sabes cuanto me odio por ser el motivo de tu llanto en estos momentos, mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte , mi amor siempre fue sincero, y es por ello que decidí ser franco una última vez través de esta carta./em/p  
p dir="ltr"em¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la compañía hace dos meses? aquella a la que no pudiste acompañarme porque tu amigo estaba solo y enfermo. A la que yo no quería asistir pero tu insististe en que lo hiciera ya que sería una buena oportunidad para acercarme a mis jefes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emPues bien , ahí conocí a la hija de mi jefe, Vanessa , y en el instante en que nos encontramos lo supe , ella es mi destinada./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTú mejor que nadie sabe lo que pensaba al respecto de encontrar a mi pareja destinada , sin embargo , al final no pude cumplir mi promesa./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMuchas veces pensé en rechazarla, romper el lazo , sin embargo no quise ser tan cruel con ella , no era su culpa que yo ya tuviese a quien amar. Y sin pensarlo realmente, sin desearlo , el destino se empeñó en que me enamorara. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEs por eso que ahora me voy , no puedo continuar engañándome y mucho menos pienso engañarte a ti , porque a pesar de que nunca te he sido infiel, mi amor ahora ya no te pertenece solamente a ti. Tú te mereces a alguien que pueda entregarse por completo , y aunque yo creí que sería esa persona , ahora no puedo decir lo mismo."/em/p  
p dir="ltr"A pesar de que la carta aún tenía mucho más escrito, él ya no pudo continuar . Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas, sentía el pecho arder por el cúmulo de emociones que lentamente lo invadía./p  
p dir="ltr"Rompió la carta una y otra vez , descargando contra aquel pedazo de papel todos los sentimientos que ahora se arremolinaban en su interior. La ira se apoderó de él y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Aquellos marcos con fotos de ellos felices fueron estrellados contra las paredes , libros , almohadones y también algunos adornos sufrieron el mismo destino . Solamente se detuvo cuando, sin saber realmente cómo, sintió su palma derecha arder y como esta se empapaba lentamente por la sangre. /p  
p dir="ltr"Se dirigió al baño en su habitación, y sin poder evitarlo su vista fue a parar en el armario en donde, hasta esa mañana, se encontraban las cosas de Rumlow, sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que nuevamente querían escaparse. Sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia su destino./p  
p dir="ltr"Lavó la herida a pesar del ardor que esto le provocaba , se aplicó un poco de ungüento y sacó una venda del botiquín detrás del espejo. Cuidadosamente se la colocó y, fue al alzar la vista, que reparó en el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía los ojos hinchados, rastros de las lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro y un moretón en la frente , aquel que se había hecho al desmayarse en su trabajo. /p  
p dir="ltr"Salió del baño, tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la única persona que podría ayudarlo en estos momentos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Te necesito - dijo en cuanto descolgaron al otro lado - … por favor/p  
p dir="ltr"La persona al otro lado de la línea no necesito más que aquellas pocas palabras para saber que algo realmente malo había pasado. /p  
p dir="ltr"- Estaré ahí en un momento - /p  
p dir="ltr"Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la cama sin fuerzas, haciéndose un ovillo entre las sábanas, aún olía a él y mientras aquellas gotas saladas escapaban de sus ojos Steve no pudo hacer nada más que recordar./p  
p dir="ltr"- - - - - Flashback - - - - -/p  
p dir="ltr"Brock y Steve se encontraban recostados en el sofá de la sala mientras veian una pelicula romantica, sugerencia del pelirrubio, sobre una pareja de destinados cuyas familias se negaban a que estuvieran juntos ya que eran enemigas por riñas del pasado , teniendo como desenlace el suicidio de ambos protagonistas con la esperanza de encontrarse en la siguiente vida y ser felices. /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Crees que algun dia conozcas a tu destinado? - Preguntaba el omega fijando la vista en su pareja /p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso es prácticamente imposible , como un cuento de hadas - Decía mientras sonreía , pero al notar el puchero del menor al ver que no había contestado su pregunta decidió agregar - pero, si por alguna razón me encuentro con mi "destinado" - decía mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos - pienso romper el lazo ./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero… ¿eso no es doloroso?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo es solamente cuando alguno de los dos está enamorado , pero yo ya te tengo a ti , y no importa si es el omega más bonito y sexy sobre la tierra , te prometo que yo romperé el lazo porque te amo a ti y solamente a ti - le decía mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo besaba tiernamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- - - - - - Fin del flashback - - - - -/p  
p dir="ltr"- Mentiroso , me prometiste que no te irias , eres un mentiroso - decía entre lágrimas /p  
p dir="ltr"- - - - - Flashback , un mes atrás - - - - - /p  
p dir="ltr"El sonido de los besos , los leves gemidos del menor y el constante choque de sus pieles era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación./p  
p dir="ltr"Rumlow lo besaba con pasión al tiempo que lo penetraba con fuerza , podía sentir las estocadas cada vez rápidas y erráticas del mayor anunciando lo cerca que se encontraba de terminar al igual que él. Sintió su cuerpo desfallecer y su vista volverse borrosa cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó sintiendo a los pocos segundos como el alfa se corría en su interior. Y esperó , esperó el momento en que su nombre sería pronunciado en un gemido por el otro como cada vez que estaban juntos , sin embargo esta vez no sucedió. /p  
p dir="ltr"Brock salió de él, se recostó a su lado y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo mientras acariciaba lentamente a Steve , cayendo al poco tiempo en brazos de morfeo./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño gustaba de susurrar el nombre de su omega cada vez que estaban juntos , de verlo a los ojos ya que decía que eran su cielo , pero esta vez fue diferente y a pesar de la inquietud que esto provocó en el pelirrubio decidió dormir autoconvenciendose de que no significaba nada ./p  
p dir="ltr"- Fin del flashback - /p  
p dir="ltr"- No era yo … - susurró mientras una última lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y él caía en la inconsciencia /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Ese dia era viernes, ambos habían decidido pasar su dia libre viendo un maratón de películas , sin embargo, en estos momentos la película que se suponía estaban viendo quedó relegada a no ser más que un sonido de fondo mientras ellos se besaban.

El ambiente en aquella habitación comenzaba a calentarse al tiempo en que las manos del alfa se colaban debajo de la blusa de su acompañante, repartiendo leves caricias por su abdomen, sus costados, subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar sus senos sobre el sostén.

Estaba tan ensimismado besando y acariciando a la beta hasta que el sonido de su celular lo sobresalto.

\- Cuelga - le había dicho mientras volvía a besarlo.

Se disponía a apagar su teléfono pero al ver el nombre de quien llamaba decidió contestar.

\- Steve, ahora no es… - pero fue interrumpido por la voz al otro lado.

\- Te necesito… por favor - le había escuchado decir en casi un susurro, preocupandole.

\- En un momento estaré ahí .

Cuando colgó la llamada vio la mirada de reproche que su novia le lanzaba.

\- Peggy, lo siento, pero tienes que irte. Steve me necesita, no se que sucedio pero no sonaba nada bien.

Aquello no le agrado en lo más mínimo a la chica, ella conocía al amigo de su novio, le parecía una persona amable y dulce , sin embargo , le molestaba el hecho de que él arruinara sus planes para ese día. Sin decir nada acomodo sus ropas y salió dando un portazo.

El alfa no pudo más que suspirar, ya después trataría de contentarla pero ahora Steve lo necesitaba. Tomó su chaqueta, su móvil y sus llaves encaminandose hacia el estacionamiento de su edificio.

¿Qué había sucedido con Steve? Se preguntaba al tiempo que salía de ahí en su motocicleta.

Llegó al edificio del rubio tan rápido como pudo, la lluvia que aún caía no había sido de mucha ayuda. Subió las escaleras al tiempo en que se quitaba la chaqueta que ahora estaba completamente empapada.

Se disponía a tocar el timbre sin embargo noto que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, extrañado decidió entrar.

\- Steve, soy... - decía mientras entraba al departamento pero su oración quedó inconclusa cuando vio el estado de este, trozos de vidrio por todo el piso, cojines y adornos desperdigados por doquier, fue entonces que la angustia comenzó a invadirlo.

Buscó con la mirada algún rastro del rubio en aquel espacio abierto que era su hogar pero sólo se encontró a Goose quién maullo en reconocimiento del alfa desde el sillón.

Con el corazón en la garganta causado por la angustia se dirigió hacia la que sabía era la habitación del omega.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pudo ver un bulto sobre la cama, aparentemente dormido, mientras a su nariz llegó el olor tan característico de su amigo, sin embargo se notaba con un toque amargo en él.

Lentamente se acercó y sintió el alma regresarle al cuerpo cuando escuchó la suave respiración a través de las sábanas.

\- tiff, despierta, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - decía mientras se arrodilla frente a la cama y lo movía suavemente. Steve comenzaba a abrir los ojos y lentamente retiró la sábana que cubría su rostro.

En el momento en que estuvieron frente a frente, Barnes fue capaz de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y un moretón bastante notorio en la frente.

\- ¿Pero qué..? ¿Qué pasó, Steve?

\- Brock... - decía el rubio al tiempo en que lágrimas volvían a cubrir sus ojos.

La ira comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, si ese malnacido le había hecho algo al omega, no habría nada ni nadie que lo detuviera de hacerlo pagar.

\- tiff, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿él te hizo esto? - señalaba el moretón en la frente del otro - dime si ese hijo de perra te hizo algo .

\- No... Brock, él se fue - fue incapaz de retener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

Bucky no supo que decir, escucho los sollozos del pelirrubio, ¿qué había pasado entre esos dos para que tanto el departamento como steve acabarán de aquella forma?. Sentándose ahora a la orilla de la cama atrajo al omega hacia sí, haciendo que este recostara su cabeza en sus piernas. Steve estaba demasiado alterado como para poder contarle lo que sucedió así que haciendo amago de su voluntad se tranquilizó y desplegó su aroma tratando de que el otro se calmara mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

A sus fosas nasales llegó el aroma a ciruelas que poseía el castaño, el olor de este siempre lo habia tranquilizado sin importar cuantos años tuviese.

Media hora después Steve se encontraba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar con James. Le contó sobre cómo había encontrado a Rumlow metiendo sus maletas en aquel auto y de la carta que este le había dejado, como le confesaba que se había enamorado pero que no tenía el valor para decirselo de frente.

\- Hijo de p... -

\- lenguaje - le dijo el rubio y el otro solo rodó los ojos

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, entendió entonces que fue Steve quien desordenó el departamento.

\- Entonces... si no fue Brock, ¿que fue lo que te pasó en la frente?

Rogers se llevó entonces la mano hacia esta de forma inconsciente, Bucky pudo ver la venda ligeramente manchada que cubría la palma del ojiazul.

El omega abrió mucho los ojos, como si se hubiese olvidado de algo muy importante y apenas hubiese sido capaz de recordarlo.

-¿ Qué voy a hacer, James, qué voy a hacer? - preguntaba claramente desesperado

\- Calmate, vendrás conmigo a casa, no puedes estar aquí con el departamento apestando a él.

\- No, no lo entiendes, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- Steve, ¿hay algo que no me estas contando? - Ver al omega bajar la mirada no le daba buena espina - Tiff... - Insistió

\- Estoy esperando - dijo en un susurro

\- ¿Se atrevió a dejarte aun cuando vas a tener un hijo suyo?- explotó el alfa, asustando a Steve por lo brusco del movimiento al levantarse de la cama - Yo lo mato, en serio lo mato - caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado

\- James, James, James- decía hasta que captó nuevamente la atención de su amigo - Rumlow no lo sabe. Yo, me desmaye en el trabajo y mis compañeros me llevaron al hospital, tengo una anemia leve y 4 semanas de estado.

El castaño detuvo su andar, se quedó callado un par de minutos, en los cuales Steve esperaba lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- Definitivamente no puedes quedarte aquí, vendrás conmigo, a mi departamento, sin peros - agregó antes de que el otro pudiera protestar - eres como mi hermano y no pienso dejarte hundiendote solo en tus recuerdos. Así que vamos a empacarte algo de ropa, las cosas de Goose y más tarde pensaremos en qué hacer ¿ está bien?

El omega asintió, James tenía razón, no podía hundirse en ese momento, no cuando había alguien más que lo necesitaba.

Treinta minutos después ambos amigos, y el gato, iban en un taxi con rumbo al departamento del alfa.

\- No te preocupes tiff , yo voy a cuidarte , te prometo que yo te cuidare - decía mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un suave apretón tratando de transmitirle seguridad al pelirrubio.

Nada sería fácil a partir de ahora pero él sabía que con Bucky a su lado podría superar lo que se avecinaba.


	5. Chapter 5

El fin de semana pasó cual suspiro sin embargo fue suficiente para que Steve tomará un par de decisiones importantes, decisiones que marcarían el rumbo de su vida a partir de ahora.

James le propuso vivir juntos, su departamento , aunque algo pequeño, era suficiente para ambos , además no sería bueno para el omega regresar a su antiguo hogar, no con la herida tan reciente.

Steve se mostró reacio a la idea , no quería ser una carga para su amigo , pero reconoció que el alfa tenía razón. Después de pensarlo y analizar los pros y contras decidió aceptar siempre y cuando fuese algo temporal.

Así que una semana más tarde trasladaba sus pertenencias restantes al que sería su nuevo hogar.

\- Me llevaste al cielo para dejarme caer y descender al infierno - le decía a su reflejo en el espejo , hacía ya 5 meses que su relación con Rumlow se había terminado - pero no te preocupes, no te odio, cómo podría odiarte cuando ahora llevo en mi el fruto de aquel amor que un día nos tuvimos - una sutil sonrisa se posó en su rostro al tiempo que acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Terminó de arreglarse para poder asistir a su clase del día , desde hace casi dos meses iba cada jueves a yoga prenatal por recomendación de su médico, quien le había dicho que esto podría hacer más llevadero el embarazo en su situación.

Al principio creyó que seria una perdida de tiempo, sin embargo , su insomnio había disminuido así como las náuseas , el estrés y el dolor en su espalda baja ante el peso extra.

Durante las clases hizo un par de amigos nuevos , Wanda, una joven beta algo tímida pero muy divertida e interesante que al igual que él era primeriza, y Bruce , un omega algunos años mayor , algo reservado pero muy amable quien pasaba por su segundo embarazo ya que contaba con unos mellizos de 5 años.

\- Bien , eso sería todo por hoy - decía la instructora - la próxima semana tendremos una clase especial en donde aprenderemos algunas posturas que pueden ayudarles a que el parto sea menos doloroso , recuerden que es necesario venir con un acompañante, ya sea un familiar o su pareja.

La clase era claramente del interés del rubio pero él no tenía pareja y la única familia con la que contaba era su amigo Bucky, pedirle que lo acompañara sería demasiado abuso de su parte.

Ese día durante la cena el alfa veía algo distraído a Steve , pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. En los días siguientes notaba como su amigo parecía querer decirle algo pero al final se detenía de emitir palabra alguna. James , algo cansado y preocupado de la situación decidió hablar.

\- Steve te noto distraído y quisiera saber que te pasa, me preocupas -

Ingenuamente había creído que el castaño no lo notaría - No es nada Bucky, de verdad, estoy bien - decía al tiempo que le sonreía

\- Tiff, sabes que somos casi como hermanos y puedes decirme cualquier cosa - Tomó la mano del pelirrubio entre las suyas - no importa que tan grave o tonto creas que sea

Soltó un suspiro - Como sabes cada jueves voy a clases de yoga - el otro asintió - bien, en la última clase la instructora nos dijo que en la siguiente haríamos cierto tipo de posturas - el alfa se encontraba totalmente perdido en ese momento, sin entender a donde quería llegar - pero para ello es necesario asistir acompañado y me preguntaba si sería posible que tu fueses conmigo… - decía lo último en casi un susurro - puedes negarte - añadio rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

De pronto la risa del castaño resonó por la estancia haciendo que el ojiazul posara la mirada en su amigo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

\- Tiff - decía mientras controlaba su risa - solamente tenías que pedirlo , no hay ningún problema , si eso va a ser beneficioso para ti y para mi futuro sobrino yo encantado de acompañarte - el omega le sonrió realmente agradecido.

La instructora explicó la importancia de los ejercicios y los múltiples beneficios que estos tenían. Pidió a los acompañantes que se situarán a lado de su pareja o familiar y que realizarán las posturas como si ellos fuesen los embarazados para que de esta forma pudieran dimensionar e imaginar el proceso por el que el otro estaba pasando.

Steve se divertía viendo a Bucky simular que estaba embarazado, como había dicho la instructora, e intentar realizar las posturas indicadas. Era en momentos como ese que agradecia tener al alfa a su lado , ¿qué habría sido de él sin su casi hermano?

Cuatro semanas después él y Bucky se habían mudado a un nuevo departamento de dos habitaciones , ya que el anterior sería insuficiente muy pronto.

A pesar que el momento del parto estaba tan cerca aun no sabia si seria un niño o una niña , quería que fuese una sorpresa aunque Wanda en alguna ocasión le había dicho que sus abuelas creían que la forma del vientre podía decir el sexo y que el suyo claramente auguraba un varón.

Los meses siguientes pasaron rápidamente y sin muchas molestias más allá de la hinchazón en los pies y su intolerancia a los jugos de frutas naturales, aquellos que a él tanto le gustaban pero que aparentemente su bebé detestaba.

Ese dia era 31 de octubre , halloween , y Steve se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo una película con Goose cómodamente dormido a su lado , comía algunos dulces que el castaño había comprado para repartir a los niños en ese dia. De pronto sintió una dolorosa molestia que comenzaba en su espalda y se extendía hacia adelante , hacia la parte baja del abdomen pero decidió ignorarla , ya había tenido algunas similares el dia anterior.

Sin embargo, cuando aquella molestia se presentó por segunda ocasión en menos de 5 minutos y con una intensidad mayor a la primera , supo que tal vez era un buen momento para ir al hospital.

\- James - llamaba desde la sala al alfa que se encontraba bañándose en esos momentos , al no recibir respuesta llamó nuevamente - James - esta vez fue un grito provocado por la tercera contracción.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tiff? - decia mientras salia de su habitación con una toalla en su cabeza - ¿los niños ya empezaron a venir por …? - pero su pregunta quedó inconclusa al ver la mueca de dolor en la cara del omega

\- Ya viene ... creo que ya viene - dijo el pelirrubio apretando los dientes

Barnes tardó unos segundos en entender a lo que el otro se refería, fue entonces que salió corriendo hacia la habitación del omega por la maleta que este tenía preparada, tomó a su amigo del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar y salieron del departamento.

Treinta minutos después llegaron al hospital , James hizo que Steve se sentara en una silla cercana mientras él se acercaba a la recepción. Unos momentos más tarde una enfermera se acercaba al omega con una silla de ruedas para ingresarlo, el castaño se disponía a ir a la sala de espera cuando otra enfermera se acercó.

\- ¿Usted venía con el omega que acaba de ingresar , cierto? - asintió levemente - bien, venga por acá - le decía al tiempo que lo llevaba a un cuarto en donde hizo que se colocara una bata, unos cubre zapatos y un cubrebocas para guiarlo ahora a la sala de parto.

\- Pero … yo no - intentaba replicarle sin embargo esta le interrumpió

\- Es normal que se sienta nervioso, no se preocupe, pero es importante que acompañe a su pareja en este momento , la presencia del alfa durante el parto facilita las cosas para el omega - terminaba de decirle al tiempo que lo empujaba dentro de la sala.

Bucky se sintió mareado nada más ingresar , podía ver a Steve en aquella camilla siendo atendido por algunos médicos. Al ver que se había quedado estático en la entrada, la enfermera lo tomó nuevamente del brazo guiandolo hacia el pelirrubio.

\- Tome su mano, hable con él , es importante que sienta que lo apoya -

James hizo lo que le indicaron sintiendo como el pelirrubio le apretaba fuerte y dolorosamente la mano, desplegó entonces su aroma hacia el rubio quien le sonrió agradecido ya que esto aparentemente había calmado un poco de su dolor.

Un par de horas más tarde se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé en aquella sala , las enfermeras rápidamente se lo llevaron para poder limpiarlo.

\- Lo lograste Tiff - decía el alfa mientras le acariciaba el hombro - lo lograste - le dedicó una gran sonrisa que fue devuelta con una cansada del omega pero no por ello menos feliz.

Pasaron un algunos minutos hasta que una de las enfermeras se acercó con el bebé envuelto en una frazada.

\- Todo salio muy bien , su peso y estatura son los ideales - decía al tiempo que colocaba al pequeño bulto en los brazos de Bucky quien nervioso lo tomo. Aspiro su aroma dulzón durante un momento antes de pasarselo a Steve, quien lo acuno viéndolo con adoración.

\- Mi pequeña , mi hermosa María, bienvenida al mundo - Le decía mientras besaba su rostro , la pequeña niña se removió ligeramente al tiempo que sonreía con los ojitos aun cerrados.


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr"Cinco años , hacía cinco años que no pisaba Manhattan y ahora estaba de regreso por tiempo indefinido. /p  
p dir="ltr"Su padre, Howard, había fallecido recientemente dejando el cargo de presidente de Stark Industries en sus manos. /p  
p dir="ltr"Por ello se encontraba en la parte trasera de su lujoso auto de camino a una junta con los socios en la torre Stark , un rascacielos ubicado en el centro de Manhattan/p  
p dir="ltr"Admiraba cuán cambiada se encontraba la ciudad, entonces fue consciente de cuando su chofer se desvió de la ruta que normalmente tomarían hacia su destino a causa de trabajos de renovación que se estaban llevando a cabo en las calles./p  
p dir="ltr"Fue en el camino de esa ruta alterna que su mirada se encontró de pronto con aquella iglesia, tan grande y bella como la recordaba, trayendo consigo momentos que creía haber dejado enterrados en lo profundo de su memoria./p  
p dir="ltr"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /p  
p dir="ltr"Amigos y conocidos se encontraban sentados en el interior de la iglesia, la cual, había sido adornada con hermosas flores blancas. /p  
p dir="ltr"Mientras tanto un joven Anthony de 28 años, esperaba ansioso en el altar, portaba un traje negro de 3 piezas acompañado de una corbata gris y una pequeña flor blanca en la solapa, su cabello cuidadosamente peinado y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro./p  
p dir="ltr"Quería que todo fuese perfecto en aquella ocasión, no todos los días te casabas con una hermosa e inteligente omega como lo era su prometida. /p  
p dir="ltr"Su reloj marcaba las 4:15, quince minutos más de la hora acordada, tal vez el tráfico había retrasado a la novia o algún pequeño inconveniente de última hora. /p  
p dir="ltr"Tony se negaba a creer que algo malo pudiese haber ocurrido, sin embargo habiendo pasado media hora más, se encontraba al borde de la desesperación. /p  
p dir="ltr"Murmullos de los invitados eran audibles sin embargo él trató de no prestarles atención, /p  
p dir="ltr"Rhodes a su lado trataba de tranquilizarlo, ya habían mandado a algunos empleados a buscar a Maya, pronto tendrían noticias de que sucedía. /p  
p dir="ltr"- Verás que no ha pasado nada grave - le decía al tiempo que posaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo - tal vez el coche se descompuso o están atrapados en el tráfico. /p  
p dir="ltr"De pronto, el teléfono del castaño comenzó a sonar, rápidamente contestó al reconocer el número de su novia. /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Estás bien?¿Dónde estás? - preguntó en cuánto descolgó la llamada, sin embargo no recibió más que silencio como respuesta - Maya… /p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo casarme contigo. - después de eso corto la llamada. /p  
p dir="ltr"Intentó marcar nuevamente sin embargo solo recibió el sonido de una grabación, ella había apagado su teléfono. /p  
p dir="ltr"James a su lado vio todos los movimientos de Tony - ¿qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado por la cara de desesperación que su amigo tenía. /p  
p dir="ltr"Sin embargo, un "no vendrá" dicho en un susurro fue toda la respuesta que recibió, al tiempo que veía a Anthony pasar entre los invitados hacia la salida de la iglesia. Pepper intentó acercarse sin embargo el alfa la rechazó alejando la mano que intentaba alcanzarlo. /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Le preguntó en cuanto vio a Rhodey ir tras su amigo/p  
p dir="ltr"- No lo sé, pero Maya no vendrá, encargate de todo por favor, tengo que ir tras él. /p  
p dir="ltr"Después de ese día el castaño se encerró en su penthouse, nadie podía entrar ni contactar con él , y debido a la seguridad que el genio instaló ahí no había manera alguna de entrar. /p  
p dir="ltr"Rhodes y Pepper estaban muy preocupados después de una semana de no saber de su amigo , lo visitaban todos los días tratando de hacer que les abriera pero esto nunca sucedió. La rubia se había hartado de esa situación por lo que decidió confrontar a la única persona que podía darles acceso, Howard. /p  
p dir="ltr"- Quiere estar solo , dejenlo , ya se le pasará y será el mismo de siempre - decía sin ver a la beta mientras continuaba firmado los papeles en su escritorio./p  
p dir="ltr"- Mire - decía al tiempo que golpeaba sus palmas en la mesa, inclinándose hacia el alfa - usted y yo sabemos que no quería a Maya, que se alegra de que la boda no se haya llevado a cabo pero - tomo una bocanada de aire - Tony no esta bien , no sabemos si le ocurrio algo , usted es su padre , debería estar al menos un poco preocupado - recompuso entonces su postura/p  
p dir="ltr"- Señorita Potts , le aconsejo que mida sus palabras - decía con el ceño fruncido. /p  
p dir="ltr"Virginia apretó su mano en un puño y con todo el autocontrol que pudo juntar para no lanzarse sobre el terco de Howard agregó - No le estoy pidiendo que haga algo , simplemente necesito acceso al departamento de Anthony , me preocupa qué pueda haberle pasado, lleva días encerrado, eso es todo lo que le pido/p  
p dir="ltr"Ambos quedaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que el alfa anotó una serie de números en un pequeño papel y tomó una tarjeta que se encontraban en un cajón de su escritorio, entregando ambos a la beta - Ahora salga de mi oficina./p  
p dir="ltr"Virginia tomó ambos objetos y salió rápidamente - padre estúpido - dijo en un murmullo en cuanto estuvo fuera. /p  
p dir="ltr"Una vez en el estacionamiento llamó a Rhodes para que la acompañara, no sabía con que se encontraría , así que ayuda extra no estaba de más. /p  
p dir="ltr"Tan solo al entrar pudieron verlo en medio de la sala , tirado entre múltiples botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol, sosteniendo una de ellas en la mano, vestía aún el traje con el que iba a casarse hacía una semana./p  
p dir="ltr"James rápidamente se acercó a su amigo , afortunadamente estaba dormido pero se notaba que estaba completamente alcoholizado./p  
p dir="ltr"Con ayuda de Potts lograron llevar al castaño a su habitación, le quitaron los zapatos y decidieron dejarlo dormir un poco más antes de hablar seriamente con él. /p  
p dir="ltr"Una vez en la sala recogieron las botellas tiradas y vaciaron aquellas que aún contenían alcohol. /p  
p dir="ltr"- Déjenlo estar solo, estará bien - decía la rubia en una mala imitación de Howard - y me encuentro a Tony ahi , tirado, esforzándose por respirar. /p  
p dir="ltr"Para cuando Stark recobró el sentido Rhodes lo obligó a tomar un baño , apestaba después de tantos días./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tony , no puedes seguir así , no puedes hacerte esto , ¿acaso quieres matarte? - le regañaba su amiga/p  
p dir="ltr"- Pepper, no grites, me duele horrores la cabeza - Rhodey le pasó una taza de café - y no, no quiero matarme solo busco olvidarme de ella , se burlo de mi, no le bastó con hacerme creer que me amaba y dejarme en el altar , se dejó marcar ¿ lo entiendes? se dejó marcar por alguien más - decía al tiempo que se levantaba y lanzaba la taza de café estrellandola contra la pared. /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿De qué hablas? ¿cómo sabes que se dejó marcar?/p  
p dir="ltr"Les explico que hizo que rastrearan en donde se encontraba Maya, él sabía que ella no era asi y algo malo podría estar pasando , incluso pensó en que su padre había tenido algo que ver, no era un secreto para nadie que este último no se encontraba contento con el próximo matrimonio de su hijo. Sin embargo el día anterior recibió varias fotos en donde se veía a la omega paseando por las calles de París en compañía de un hombre, mientras una marca en su cuello era visible ./p  
p dir="ltr"Pepper no podia creerlo , admitió que en algún momento pensó lo mismo, que el mayor de los Stark había tenido culpa de aquello pero nunca se espero que Maya hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así./p  
p dir="ltr"Días después Anthony se mudaba a la mansión que poseía en Malibú, herencia de su madre , en compañía de Pepper quien se negó a dejarlo solo temiendo que recayera en el alcohol. A partir de entonces él manejaba sus obligaciones en la empresa desde alla , siendo Virginia su representante cuando su presencia era requerida en Manhattan /p  
p dir="ltr"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /p  
p dir="ltr"Ya han pasado 5 años de aquello , había logrado superar aquel capítulo en su vida y seguir adelante./p  
p dir="ltr"Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que abruptamente fue traído de nuevo a la realidad cuando el coche frenó de imprevisto , afortunadamente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad al subir./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué pasa, Happy? -/p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento señor, una persona se ha atravesado - fue entonces que notó al joven que aun delante del coche hacía un par de señas con las manos pidiendo disculpas , era rubio y pudo notar sus ojos azules , sin embargo la tristeza en su mirada opacaba la belleza de los mismos , por alguna razón que le pareció desconocida en aquel momento , no pudo apartar su vista del muchacho que ahora retrocedía de nuevo hacia la acera./p  
p dir="ltr"Continuó observandolo hasta que el coche retomó su andar , ¿qué había sido aquella sensación de angustia al ver aquella tristeza? Sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos , recordar su pasado no le hacía nada bien./p  
p dir="ltr"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /p  
p dir="ltr"La pequeña María contaba ya con 5 meses , y aunque los primeros días no fueron los más fáciles ahora parecía que todo sería más sencillo , la niña no era un bebé latoso , dormía la mayor parte de la noche y únicamente lloraba cuando tenía hambre o cuando necesitaba un cambio de pañal. /p  
p dir="ltr"Todo parecía felicidad sin embargo Steve no se sentía plenamente contento , hace 4 meses renunció a su trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades , habían sido muy comprensivos en su trabajo al otorgarle un permiso por su embarazo pero este se terminaria cuando su hija tuviese 2 meses por lo que tendría que regresar a laborar./p  
p dir="ltr"El omega no se sentía capaz de separarse de su pequeña tan pronto , por lo que terminó aceptando la propuesta de Bucky , él iba a ver por ambos para que Tiff pudiera pasar tiempo con María en sus primeros meses de vida./p  
p dir="ltr"A veces se sentía incapaz de poder ser lo que su bebé necesitaba , que James y ella tal vez estarían mejor sin él./p  
p dir="ltr"Él que había sido la causa de múltiples peleas entre su amigo y Peggy , terminando esta última la relación hacía unas semanas, cuando James vendió su motocicleta argumentando que debían contar con algo de dinero ahorrado en caso de ser necesario, con un bebé nunca se sabía./p  
p dir="ltr"Steve sabía que el castaño solo tenía buenas intenciones pero eso a veces le hacía sentir aún más inútil. /p  
p dir="ltr"El alfa notaba que algo le pasaba , lo veía decaído, probablemente habia perdido un par de kilos pero siempre que le preguntaba al respecto él solo contestaba que se sentía un poco cansado, que no era nada de qué preocuparse./p  
p dir="ltr"Era lunes , el día de descanso de Bucky , así que ese día este se ofreció a cuidar a la bebé para que el omega pudiera salir aunque sea por un rato y despejarse , tal vez tanto tiempo solo y encerrado en aquel departamento le estaban haciendo daño. /p  
p dir="ltr"Steve compró las cosas que necesitaba para la cena de ese dia y algunas otras para Maria , caminaba por las calles sumido en sus pensamientos de autodesprecio, iba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta cuando el semáforo había cambiado a verde , se bajó de la banqueta y estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por un coche negro que afortunadamente detuvo su andar a tiempo, sacándolo del mundo en donde se encontraba sumido , se disculpó un par de veces con el conductor por su torpeza y retrocedió hacia la acera./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de aquel incidente continuó caminando sin rumbo , sin ser realmente consciente del cómo llegó a orillas del río Harlem deteniéndose en la barandilla de hierro./p  
p dir="ltr"Dejó las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo , a un lado suyo, perdiéndose ahora en sus recuerdos mientras veía el agua delante de él./p  
p dir="ltr"Recordó a Rumlow, las tardes juntos , sus citas , como el alfa le hacia el amor mientras le susurraba palabras dulces al oído./p  
p dir="ltr" - Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo , por la eternidad , nunca olvides que te amo y que ni la muerte podra alejarme de ti./p  
p dir="ltr"Muchas promesas vacías , pérdidas en el tiempo , ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿por qué él no era suficiente? /p  
p dir="ltr"Tal vez él nunca sería suficiente para nadie , tal vez todo seria mejor si desapareciera , el río frente a él sería una forma fácil de escapar de todo, de que aquellos pensamientos no lo atormentasen más./p  
p dir="ltr"Pensó entonces en sus padres, Joseph y Sarah , en lo decepcionados que estarían si el cometia alguna locura , en Bucky, había hecho tanto por ellos que sería injusto abandonarle con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía , pero sobre pensó en María , esa pequeña personita que no tenía culpa alguna de los errores de sus padres , en todos los momentos qué iba a perderse del crecimiento de su bebé así como el dolor que le causaría a ella el estar sin su papá porque aunque James la quisiera él no era su padre , fue pensar en ellos lo que hizo que se diera la vuelta, tomara sus bolsas y emprendiera el camino de regreso a casa./p  
p dir="ltr"Más tarde esa noche , cuando su hija dormía , habló con James acerca de todo lo que sentía , sobre todos los pensamientos que habían invadido su mente en las últimas semanas./p  
p dir="ltr"El otro le escuchó con atención , sintiéndose angustiado al saber lo que Steve habia pensado hacer , sin embargo tomó su mano, prometiéndole que encontrarian una solución juntos./p  
p dir="ltr"Al día siguiente el castaño prácticamente lo obligó a que fuesen al médico , este recomendó a Steve con una psicóloga especializada en casos como ese , ella le dijo que la depresión post parto era algo bastante común pero que con tiempo y terapia podría superarla./p 


	7. Chapter 7

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Steve comenzó a visitar a una psicóloga debido a la depresión postparto que le fue diagnosticada , al principio se sentía avergonzado de las emociones que lo invadian, sin embargo la terapeuta se encargó de que entendiera que era algo muy común y que no debía sentirse apenado por ello.

Hoy en día se sentía mucho mejor , aquellos pensamientos suicidas quedaron atrás , escondidos al fondo de su memoria. La terapia, aunada al hecho de que ahora contaba con un trabajo de medio tiempo como profesor en el centro comunitario, estaban dando resultados muy positivos. Aun recordaba el día en que su amigo llegó con aquella propuesta.

\- Flashback -

\- Tiff, te tengo excelentes noticias - anunciaba un muy alegre Bucky nada más entrar al departamento que compartía con el rubio, mientras dejaba sus llaves en el pequeño mueble a lado de la puerta.

Steve se encontraba sentado en el comedor , alimentando a una Maria de 7 meses que al escuchar la voz del alfa comenzó a balbucear mientras extendía sus pequeñas manos en su dirección , fue entonces que el castaño la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Quien es la bebé más hermosa del mundo? - decía mientras le daba un sonoro beso, provocando que la pequeña comenzara a reírse.

-Pa, pá - balbuceaba al tiempo que palmeaba las mejillas del contrario, algunos días atrás María comenzó a llamarle así y Steve, al ver que a James parecía no molestarle, decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿Y cuales son esas noticias? - preguntaba el omega que se encontraba enternecido por la escena frente a él

Barnes le contó que se encontró con una de las vecinas, María Hill, quien junto a su esposo Nick dirigen un centro comunitario ubicado muy cerca del edificio , esta le comentó que estaba buscando a un profesor para impartir un taller de dibujo y pintura por las tardes. Fue entonces que él le hablo de Steve , de sus estudios en artes , los cuales lamentablemente tuvo que abandonar cuando sus padres murieron. El dinero no era mucho pero le pareció una buena idea para lograr que el omega se distrajera al menos un poco, además de que sería útil para su terapia.

\- No lo sé Bucky, hace mucho que abandoné la carrera, no se si pueda enseñarle algo a alguien

\- Eso es lo de menos Tiff , tú siempre has tenido talento además dicen que lo que bien se aprende jamas se olvida - intentaba animarle ya que sabía cuán pesimista podía ser su amigo

\- Además,¿ qué pasará con Maria ? no podría llevarla a una guardería y mucho menos tenerla conmigo durante las clases , algo podría pasarle

\- Por eso no te preocupes, por lo que me comentó Hill , las clases son por las tardes así que yo podría cuidar a esta princesa mientras tú no estas - Aun sostenía a la bebé que jugaba ahora con sus mejillas apretándolas entre sus regordetas manitas.

El rubio se lo pensó un momento, la idea sonaba tentadora por múltiples razones sin embargo no se sentía del todo convencido.

\- Piénsalo - sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo - esta es la dirección del centro comunitario y este el teléfono de Hill , me pidió que si te interesa el empleo la llames.

Una semana más tarde comenzó a dar clases y dos meses después sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar.

Hoy era una de las pocas noches en las que él y María se quedaban solos en el departamento , Bucky estaba trabajando ya que cubría el turno de Sam, un beta amigo del castaño que en ocasiones los visitaba en el departamento , siempre llevando algún juguete para la niña.

Pasaban de las 11:00 pm cuando la pequeña alfa comenzó a llorar , Steve se acercó para calmarla sin embargo al tenerla entre sus brazos se percató de la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo.

\- Más de 39° - Decía preocupado por la fiebre de la infante.

Le cambio la pijama que se encontraba húmeda por el sudor y tomando la pañalera que siempre tenía lista se dirigieron en un taxi hacia la clínica más cercana. Al llegar una enfermera los llevó hasta una sala en donde esperarían al doctor.

\- Tranquila mi amor , pronto vendrá el doctor y veras que vas a estar bien - arrullaba a la pequeña que lloraba nuevamente - ¿quieres que papi te cante?

Christopher Robin and I walked along

Under branches lit up by the moon

Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore

As our days disappeared all too soon

But I've wandered much further today than I should

And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood

De pronto fue consciente de la presencia de alguien en la puerta, callando inmediatamente avergonzado de que un desconocido le escuchase cantar.

\- Señor Rogers, - aclarándose la garganta un tanto incómodo por ser descubierto - soy el doctor Stephen Strange , mucho gusto - extendió su mano hacia el omega que algo cohibido la estrecho por un momento , apartando la suya en cuanto María se removió intranquila en su pecho.

Después de revisar a la pequeña, el castaño procedió a explicarle al angustiado padre que no se trataba de algo grave, nada que algunos antibióticos y abundantes líquidos no pudiese curar.

Inconscientemente le sonrió , aliviado al escuchar las palabras de este sin percatarse del sonrojo que provocó en el alfa, quien se había perdido por un momento en aquellos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a su difunta esposa.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas ocasiones en las que Steve coincidió con aquel agradable doctor, ya que este pronto se convirtió en el pediatra de cabecera de María.

Stephen siempre tenia una sonrisa amable para él e infinita paciencia con la pequeña, sabia que eso era parte de su trabajo sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por aquel hombre.

Se encontró deseando perderse en su mirada de un hermoso e intrigante color, en su cabello castaño con algunas canas a sus costados que le brindaban un aspecto varonil y qué decir de su voz , tan seductora y atrayente que podría invitarle al mismo infierno y él gustoso aceptaría.


	8. Chapter 8

Inevitablemente el tiempo continúa su curso sin importar cuanto queramos detenerle , María contaba ya con 3 años y en estos momentos se encontraba sentada en un carrito de supermercado, jugando con un pequeño tablero que tenía múltiples botones con figuras plasmadas, emitiendo el sonido de un animal cuando la niña los presionaba.

Cada vez que su hija apretaba un botón, Steve le preguntaba a qué animal correspondia el sonido , sabía que su niña era más inteligente de lo que se esperaría a su edad por lo que trataba de estimular su aprendizaje a cada momento.

\- ¿Qué animal es ese ? - preguntaba el omega dandole ligeramente la espalda al tiempo que escogía algunas verduras , esperando la respuesta de la pequeña rubia.

\- Doctor - decía con un toque de emoción impregnando su voz

\- No mi amor , un doctor no es un animal - le contestó aun sin voltear, sonriendo ante la ocurrencia

\- Buenas tardes Steve - sería una mentira negar el sobresalto que le provocó escuchar la voz del alfa a su espalda haciendo que rápidamente volteara para encontrarse con su mirada.

\- Buenas tardes doctor - contestó ligeramente nervioso , era la primera vez que lo veía fuera del consultorio y con un atuendo diferente a la usual bata blanca. Vestía una sencilla playera gris , pantalones azules y una gabardina del mismo color que le daban un aspecto jovial y seductor al mismo tiempo.

\- Llamame Stephen, ahora no estamos en la clínica como para ser tan formales - le decía al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa, girando ahora a saludar a la niña que alegre le mostraba su nuevo juguete al pediatra.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese día se encontraría realizando sus compras en compañía de aquel apuesto castaño seguramente se habría reído ante la imposibilidad del hecho, sin embargo ahí estaban, caminando por el supermercado como si de una familia se tratase mientras acaparaban las miradas de omegas y betas por igual. Y no podía culparles, no cuando el alfa era un espécimen único de su casta, alto, guapo, con un elegante porte pero sabía que lo que realmente les atraía era la ternura en el trato con la pequeña, algo que no se veía todos los días.

\- Fue agradable encontrarte en el supermercado, y no lo digo solamente por tu ayuda - decía el rubio mientras entraban al departamento - ¿puedo ofrecerte al menos un café?

\- Quisiera quedarme pero pronto comenzará mi turno en la clínica - el omega se sintió decepcionado aunque trató de disimularlo, después de todo ese era su trabajo - sin embargo podría aceptarte ese café mañana, conozco una cafetería que hace los mejores pays de la ciudad , a María le encantarían , claro, si tú aceptas.

\- Me encantaría , digo , a ambos - la sonrisa que en ese momento le dedicó le hacía ver completamente adorable

\- Es una cita entonces , ¿te parece si paso por ustedes a las 5? - asintió - perfecto , hasta mañana Steve - inesperadamente beso la mejilla del menor antes de darse la vuelta y salir del departamento, dejando a un sonrojado omega en mitad de la la cena la niña le contaba a su tío Bucky todo lo que habían hecho ese dia , del juguete nuevo que su papi le compró, de cómo el doctor los acompañó a casa y por último de la invitación que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

\- Así que tendrán una cita mañana - decía un tanto divertido mientras se llevaba un poco de ensalada a la boca

\- James , no es lo que te imaginas, simplemente es una salida de amigos , ademas Maria estará ahí , así que definitivamente no es una cita - aquello fue más para autoconvencerse que para convencer a su amigo, no quería ilusionarse en vano

\- Tiff , ambos sabemos que es una cita y no tiene nada de malo , eres un omega libre , como elsa pero sin los poderes - decía mientras reía por su pésimo chiste y Steve rodaba los ojos , su amigo jamas dejaría de hacer ese tipo de bromas - porque rubio ya eres.

Al día siguiente el alfa pasó puntualmente por ellos , llevándolos a una pequeña cafetería ubicada sobre la avenida Madison. Ambos adultos pidieron un café,un pay de limón y para Maria un cheesecake de fresas y jugo.

\- Papi - ante el llamado de su hija giro la vista mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca - ¿por qué tío Bucky dice que te pareces a elsa? - pronto comprendió que había sido una mala idea ya que ahora intentaba no ahogarse, Stephen solo atino a verlo con la preocupación y duda tiñendo sus iris.

\- Porque ambos somos rubios - contestó ligeramente incómodo ante el recuerdo del mal chiste de su amigo

\- Papi no tiene poderes - haciendo un mohín y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante su duda no resuelta.

\- Pero él canta tan bonito como elsa , ¿verdad María? - comentó divertido Stephen provocando que el omega se sorprendiera , ¿acaso el alfa aun recordaba aquella ocasión hace dos años?

Entre platicas y café pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos terminando su "no cita" con un pequeño paseo por el parque.

Cuando la noche cayó se dirigieron al departamento de Steve, Maria corrió al sillón donde un perezoso Goose dormía plácidamente , tomándolo entre sus brazos y llevándolo hasta su recamara , el gato simplemente se dejó hacer acostumbrado a la rutina para dormir de la niña.

Ambos adultos veían la escena con una sonrisa hasta que el castaño se despidió puesto que ya era tarde y debían descansar, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio.

\- Gracias por todo Stephen - decía el omega desde la puerta - fue agradable salir contigo y María también lo disfruto.

\- Al contrario ,gracias a ti, a ustedes por aceptar mi invitación - hizo una breve pausa antes de tomar la mano del rubio entre las suyas - Steve , me gustas - lentamente se acercó al rostro del otro con la clara intención de besarle pero dándole el tiempo suficiente para apartarse , sin embargo el omega fue quien acortó la distancia restante.

Aquel primer beso fue un completo descubrimiento, lento, dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo , provocando nuevas sensaciones, llenándose ambos del aroma del otro.

El alfa lo tomó de la cintura acercandolo a más a su cuerpo mientras él pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando los sedosos cabellos castaños al tiempo que la intensidad del beso aumentaba.

Sin embargo pronto sus pulmones clamaron por aquel elemento tan necesario haciendo que ambos se separaran aun sin romper el abrazo que compartían.

\- Tú también me gustas - contestó aún con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

Minutos más tarde Steve regresaba a su departamento, con la ilusión de un deseo cumplido cubriendo su rostro, una sonrisa en los labios ligeramente hinchados y un atisbo del olor del alfa combinándose con el propio , detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos para Bucky que esperaba a su amigo en la sala.

\- Maria ya se encuentra dormida - le dijo en cuanto lo vio entrar provocando que este se sobresaltara ya que no lo había notado por estar tan distraído - así que , esto no era una cita, ¿cierto? - el rubio fue consciente de la diversión en su voz y por la sonrisa burlona en su rostro supo que sería una larga noche en donde él sería avergonzado en más de una ocasión, sin embargo esto poco podía importarle cuando su amor platónico acababa de cumplirse.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de aquel primer beso comenzaron una relación de pareja en donde se veían principalmente los fines de semana, esto debido a las obligaciones de cada uno en sus respectivos trabajos. Sin embargo procuraban disfrutar del tiempo juntos al máximo, ya sea visitando el zoológico , la cafetería en la avenida Madison o incluso paseando por Central Park , la mayoría del tiempo acompañados de Maria.

A veces Bucky se ofrecía a cuidar de la pequeña para que la pareja pudiera salir a solas. Notaba la alegría en la mirada de su amigo , en cómo este hablaba del pediatra y él sinceramente se alegraba de esto. Steve había pasado ya por muchas cosas y se merecía ser feliz, así que si en sus manos estaba contribuir a aquello él gustoso lo haría.

Fue en una de aquellas ocasiones que Stephen lo invitó a su departamento para pasar un tiempo a solas y tal vez ver una película , además le prometió que cocinaría para él ¿acaso había algo que el alfa no pudiese hacer?

\- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? - preguntaba al tiempo que ambos entraban al hogar del castaño

\- Mmm , no sé qué puedas preparar - contestó mientras que el mayor pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul apretandolo contra su cuerpo

\- Aún cuando dudes de mis capacidades culinarias dejame decirte que sé preparar cosas elaboradas - la diversión impregnando su voz - podría preparar algo de pasta , lasagna o un poco de risotto ai funghi - cada opción era acompañada de un beso haciendo sonreír al omega.

Entre besos, platicas y risas comieron el Spaghetti alla Carbonara que Stephen preparó, acompañandolo con una copa de su chardonnay preferido.

\- Ya que tú has cocinado , lo mínimo que puedo hacer es limpiar los platos - contestó a la protesta del alfa

El castaño se acercó por detrás colocando ambas manos sobre el lavabo a los costados de Steve , acorralandole entre sus brazos - Tal vez el próximo fin de semana deberíamos hacer un dia de campo con Maria, ya sabes , para celebrar la llegada de la primavera.

\- Estará feliz con la idea , le encanta salir con su doctor favorito -

\- Así que ¿soy su doctor favorito? - preguntaba mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello del omega, provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo

\- Si - contestó en un susurro que se asemejaba más a un gemido , llenandose entonces de aquel delicioso aroma a chocolate amargo que desprendía el alfa

Stephen hizo que el rubio se girara sobre sí, apoderándose de sus carnosos labios que entreabiertos le esperaban. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas al compás de una melodia erotica dentro de sus bocas , jugueteando, reconociéndose la una a la otra y embriagándose con el sabor del contrario.

Lentamente le llevó hacia la pequeña isla al centro de la cocina en donde hizo que Steve se sentará , este de inmediato enredó sus piernas a los costados del mayor mientras continuaban besándose.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente provocando que se separaran por unos segundos , solo los suficientes para llenar sus pulmones antes de atacar nuevamente sus bocas. Ambos amantes podían sentir el deseo invadir sus cuerpos , crecer cual pequeña brasa hasta volverse un fuego que sabían difícil de apagar.

Acariciaba la espalda del ojiazul mientras este enredaba sus manos entre sus sedosos cabellos, besó sus mejillas dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello en donde aspiró de aquella zona donde su olor era más intenso.

Un aroma tan dulce y delicado , perfecto para el omega , un olor que lo llenaba de deseo, el deseo de poseerlo , de tomarlo en donde se encontraban pero sabía que aquello no sería lo correcto , esa primera vez merecía ser especial

\- Vamos a la habitación - le susurró al oído con la voz cargada de necesidad y ansia, en cuanto el omega asintió lo tomó entre sus brazos hasta que entre besos húmedos llegaron a su cama

Strange lo depositó con suma delicadeza sobre el colchón, apoderándose de nueva cuenta de su boca , dando pequeñas mordidas a su labio inferior y provocando suspiros, de a pocos quitó la camisa que Steve llevaba besando cada porción de piel al descubierto , deteniéndose en sus pezones con los que jugó hasta que estuvieron húmedos y erectos .

El omega sentía la humedad en su entrada, contrayéndose ligeramente, clamando por ser invadida por aquel alfa.

Stephen prácticamente se arrancó la camisa lanzandola a algún rincón olvidado de la habitación, se deshizo de los zapatos y los pantalones de ambos en un ágil movimiento dejándoles en ropa interior , el menor se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba al ver el bulto en los boxers del castaño , claro indicio del deseo provocado en el otro.

\- Aún podemos parar - le había dicho obteniendo una negativa de parte del pelirrubio

Volvió a besarle mientras que con la mano derecha recorría su cuerpo, dejando cálidas caricias por su piel, mandando punzadas placenteras a sus entrepiernas al tiempo que se sostenía con la izquierda.

Acaricio su abdomen , sus costados , llegando a sus caderas donde un jadeo fue arrancado de su garganta , convirtiéndose en un sonoro gemido cuando tomó su miembro entre sus dedos, acariciando lentamente de arriba abajo, deslizando el pulgar sobre el glande que ya se encontraba húmedo.

\- Te necesito - susurró Steve en su oído al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de forma sensual

Strange tomó entonces unos preservativos de la mesa de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama , para colocarse después entre sus piernas, se introdujo poco a poco en la entrada del omega , el cual agradeció aquello, ya que a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por breves segundos ante la sensación de aquella cavidad envolviendole , se permitió embargarse del calor y la humedad del interior de su amante , comenzando un vaivén lento al tiempo que este le aprisionaba con ambas piernas , permitiendo que su miembro entrara aún más profundamente.

Sus cuerpos convergiendo en aquel delicioso punto , sintiendo el calor deslizarse desde su bajo vientre cual lava ardiente , incendiando, devastando incluso su cordura.

Sintió su prostata ser atacada en una certera estocada que le llevó a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndose entre las almohadas al tiempo que su vista se llenaba de pequeños destellos blancos.

Stephen le besaba , bebiéndose sus gemidos mientras aquel balanceo incesante les arrastraba a la locura , las penetraciones se volvieron erráticas , descontroladas , el orgasmo arañando en su interior ansioso por liberarse de sus cuerpos.

Cuando aquella explosiva sensación en su interior le alcanzó no pudo más que liberarse en un potente gemido que juraría había desgarrado su garganta, mientras su semilla era esparcida entre sus cuerpos.

Fue entonces que la entrada del omega apretó deliciosamente su miembro llevandole al climax acompañado de un gruñido, sensual y masculino

Segundos después se dejó caer encima del rubio, sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso en el brazo derecho. Ambos aun con las respiraciones agitadas , tratando de controlar sus desbocados corazones por el reciente encuentro .

El alfa salió de su interior provocando que suspirara , una media sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Se recostó a su lado , atrayéndole a su cuerpo, frente a frente mientras pequeños besos cargados de ternura eran repartidos por el rostro del menor, hasta que después de unos pocos minutos se encontraban entre los brazos de morfeo.

Horas más tarde Steve habría perezoso los ojos , encontrándose con el rostro dormido del alfa al tiempo que sonreía . De pronto fue consciente de la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación , James seguramente estaría muy molesto por haber hecho que se preocupara.

Entonces sintió los brazos de su acompañante atraerle a su cuerpo, el cual se había despertado al sentir el movimiento del menor.

\- Volvamos a dormir - le decía aun con los ojos cerrados , el sueño impregnando su voz , la cual se escuchaba aún más grave mandando una pequeña punzada de excitación a su entrada.

\- Debo regresar a casa , Bucky debe estar preocupado - aunque le encantaría poder quedarse con el pelicastaño y dormir entre sus brazos , tenía una hija a la que cuidar y un amigo al que pedirle disculpas

\- No te preocupes , llame a Barnes - le decía al tiempo que abría los ojos y le atraia mas cerca - dijo que no tendría problema con cuidar de María, así que nosotros podemos aprovechar un poco más la amabilidad de tu amigo

\- ¿Acaso estas seduciendome? ¿no se suponía que querías dormir? - pregunto divertido, recibiendo como respuesta el miembro levemente endurecido del otro contra su pierna

\- Así es - le besó dando una ligera mordida a su labio inferior al separarse - pero lo he pensado mejor y tal vez deba aprovechar el tiempo en formas más interesantes , no todos los dias tengo a mi tierno y sexy novio para mi solo

No espero a la respuesta del omega para perderse en sus labios, bebiendo de la boca contraria, entregándose durante toda la noche en la intimidad que aquella habitación les brindaba.

Por supuesto , al día siguiente cuando Steve llegó a casa Bucky disfruto enormemente de hacer sonrojar a su amigo con sus comentarios, sobre todo cuando una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello fue visible para el alfa.


	10. Chapter 10

Según sus cálculos aún faltaban un par de semanas para que su celo se presentara, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en cama, con el calor invadiendo su cuerpo y con la ferviente necesidad de ser tomado por un alfa.

En el pasado, cuando su celo regresó un año después de tener a Maria , Steve pasaba aquellos días encerrado en su recamara o, en contadas ocasiones, recurrió al uso de inhibidores ya que no contaba con una pareja y James , a pesar de ser un alfa , jamás fue una opción.

Después de su primera vez , el pediatra le propuso pasar la temporada de su celo juntos en el departamento del castaño a lo que el omega aceptó , sin embargo las circunstancias se habían presentado de una manera completamente distinta.

\- Tiff , ¿has llamado al doctor? ¿prefieres que yo le llamé? - preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

\- Gracias pero ya le he llamado - respondió con la voz claramente afectada por la fiebre

Dos horas más tarde Stephen se presentó en el departamento ya que antes debió pasar a la clínica y arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes para poder ausentarse por tantos días. Tan solo al llegar fue recibido por un Bucky que le veia serio.

\- Strange - Decía con los brazos cruzados desde el marco de la puerta , negandole el acceso

\- James - Pronunció tranquilo a pesar de la mirada desafiante del otro.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio enfrascados en una lucha de miradas hasta que Barnes fue el primero en apartarla y suspirar.

\- No sé cuales sean tus verdaderas intenciones con Steve y este no es el momento para hablar de ellas , así que solo te advertiré que el daño que tu le hagas yo te lo haré a ti.

\- No soy el tipo de persona que se intimida fácilmente - le dijo desafiante - sin embargo te aseguro que jamas me atrevería a hacerle daño

Quiso creer en su palabra y en la sinceridad de su voz así que sin más se hizo a un lado dándole acceso al departamento , al tiempo que tomaba a una dormida Maria en brazos.

\- La llevaré a la guardería y nos quedaremos unos días con mi amigo Sam - tomó la pequeña mochila que se encontraba en el sofá - cuidalo y por favor , aun no me hagan tío de nuevo - Strange sonrió de lado ante el comentario - por cierto , no se olviden de alimentar a Goose - pidió ya desde el pasillo.

Al entrar al cuarto del ojiazul , su aroma cargado de feromonas golpeó de lleno en sus fosas nasales , embriagándose del delicioso olor, haciendo que su alfa interior clamara por lanzarse sobre el omega que se removía incómodo en la cama a causa de la fiebre.

Acortó la distancia que les separaba , acariciando el rostro del pelirrubio quien tenia la frente perlada por el sudor , para después besarle lentamente mientras le envolvía en su propia esencia logrando calmarle un poco.

\- Estás aquí - susurro sensual al tiempo que daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios contrarios , la excitación y el deseo empañando sus dilatadas pupilas

\- Te traje un regalo - le decía al tiempo que sacaba de una caja forrada en terciopelo rojo una gargantilla de cuero negro con incrustaciones de plata , con cuidado se la coloco al ojiazul quien comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna mientras le sonreía coqueto , relamiéndose los carnosos labios.

Pasaron 3 días juntos , días en los que el omega en Steve clamaba por ser marcado , exponiendo su cuello al alfa dando como resultado múltiples marcas de mordidas en el collar pero sin que presentara un daño significativo.

En la mañana del cuarto día , cuando despertó entre los brazos del castaño los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido acudieron a él, sentía la cara arder de la vergüenza. Lo habían hecho en todo momento y lugar , en el comedor, en la regadera , por cada rincón de la casa incluso en el cuarto de su amigo , ¿como lo vería de nuevo a la cara?

\- Veo que tu celo ya ha pasado - su cálido aliento chocando en su oreja - qué te parece si desayunamos antes de llamar a James - deposito un beso en su hombro izquierdo donde una mordida reciente se apreciaba - él y María han estado quedándose en el departamento de Sam - contestó a la pregunta no hecha

Después de desayunar, y tal como Stephen propuso , llamaron a Bucky quien ahora se encontraba trabajando , avisando que ellos recogerían más tarde a Maria de la guardería. Pasaron el resto de la mañana ventilando y ordenando el departamento.

Año y medio después de haber comenzado su relación, mientras almorzaban solos en una cafetería, el alfa le contó acerca de la invitación que un antiguo colega le había hecho llegar. En esta le presentaba una oportunidad de ser un médico voluntario con una fundación en el extranjero , en uno de los tantos países donde el acceso a la atención médica y a los medicamentos era casi imposible.

Steve sabía que esta era una de las metas del castaño, un sueño enterrado en el olvido cuando enviudó, por lo que , a pesar de la tristeza que le provocaría su partida , le animó a aceptar, orgulloso de la nobleza en el corazón de su amante.

\- Voy a extrañarte - le dijo al tiempo que le abrazaba

\- Y yo a ti , pero esto es algo que debes hacer - regalandole una sonrisa sincera

Ese fin de semana viajaron a la playa con María , ambos sabían que posiblemente la más afectada en esta separación sería la pequeña ya que a pesar de que no veía a Stephen como una figura paterna le quería.

\- ¿Me prometes que no te vas a olvidar de mi ? - preguntaba la pequeña , a pesar de que tan solo tenia cinco años evitaba llorar y mostrarse triste con la noticia , aunque sus ojitos empañados por las lágrimas retenidas le delataban

\- Jamás princesa - abrazo a la niña , cubriendola con su aroma para tranquilizarla - nunca podría olvidarme de ti , de ustedes.

Disfrutaron de ese viaje juntos , comiendo, riendo y creando recuerdos que perdurarán en su memoria , concluyendo con la promesa de que el pediatra continuaría en contacto sin importar cuan lejos se encontrara.


End file.
